love triangle
by SHONENX
Summary: Hinata has loved Naruto since the beginning.And now since the 4th ninja war ended She finally has him. But what happens when Naruto breaks her heart because he still loves Sakura?This is A NaruxHinaxSaku Love story.
1. Chapter 1: Never regretted telling you

Created by Shonenx

Note -NarutoxHinataXSakura (I don't own Naruto at all...)

love triangle:

Chapter 1 -I never regretted telling you I liked you, I only regretted never hearing what you really thought of me.

(Naruto's point of view)

The cool morning air blew through the young mans blonde hair it felt good against his sweaty skin. He had been up late,training again and sat against a tree for a break the Sakura Tree's petals fell about him, He loved Sakura trees,because they reminded him about his child hood crush her name was Sakura a good reason too her hair was a light,pink and her eyes green he had always liked sakura but she used to always treat him like he was dirt just like everyone else used to because of his demon.

Suddenly within the sakura tree's branches he saw something moving "Sakura?" He yelled and stood up reaching his hand out trying to catch her but grabbed only a hand full of petals. "Sakura Please Wait!" He leaps into the sakura tree and ran through its branches following the moving pink in front of him "Sakura! Please wait!" he threw his self at her and knocked her out of the tree "ouch!" she cried out and fell flat onto her face. Naruto then got off Sakura. "uh…sorry sakura?" Sakura rolled onto her back and leapt up what do you want idiot? Sakura said punching Naruto in the face like she always does"ouch!I just wanted to tell you that i accept your offer Sakura..."I see…

The Next Day...

(Sakura's point of view)

I'm standing in the alleyway behind ichiraku's ramen shop. My day started off normal, it was warm and sunny, like most of the day's here in the village of Konoha, I had a shift at the hospital, but lady Tsunade let me off early today because I have been working my butt off for the past few months.I feel the hard wall against my back, as Naruto gently pushes me up against it. His hand gently tucking my pink locks behind my ear.I've been waiting for this moment, dreaming about it, constantly thinking about it for the past few months and its finally here, I can feel his soft lips on my own, he tastes like ramen, though I predicted that. Its all over his breath too. Naruto is a great kisser...

''I don't feel a thing, this is really Bad.''

Naruto slowly parts his lips from mine, panting slightly from the intense kiss we shared, we both are. But still there was no spark.

three months ago everybody's favorite blond knucklehead shinobi had started dating Hinata, I was shocked. He had always been interested in me, always loved me. Then out of no where, he asks out Hinata? That's when I realized that maybe, just maybe I loved him... I was being selfish . Hinata is so shy and innocent and she has always loved Naruto with all her heart, she really deserves him, they belong together. But I just had to confess to Naruto. Bad Sakura, very, very bad Sakura!Slowly I open my eyes, I'm met with a brilliant shade of warm blue orbs looking back at me. I can really tell by the way his eyebrows are furrowed, and the pained expression on his face.

He didn't feel anything at all ether.

Could this get any worse?

I hear something fall to the ground somewhere to the side, but my eyes are glued to Naruto as his head shifts towards the unexpected noise. A feeling of dread washes over me as Naruto's eyes .I slowly turn my head in the same direction, and there she is Hinata Hyuga the blue haired kunoichi. Wide pale lavender eyes filled with hurt, there's spilled ramen all over the ground, no doubt for Naruto. She looks so betrayed, and broken and... Angry.''Hinata.'' The blond before me whimpers and slowly takes a step back, and another. Before she starts running. In the direction opposite of us. No doubt trying to get as far as possible.''HINATA!" Naruto shouts after her. Before bolting in the same direction as Hinata, with the speed of a trained shinobi.I wrap my arms around myself ."What have I done?"

End of Chapter...

What will happen next?

Please comment and fave if Interested.


	2. Chapter 2:It is easier to apologize

Created by Shonenx

Note -NarutoxHinataXSakura (I don't own Naruto at all...)

love triangle:

Chapter 2 -If it's a good idea, go ahead and do it, its much easier to apologize then it is to get permission.

Naruto was in a mix of emotions at the moment. First, Sakura. The girl he has loved all his life, had confessed to him! Sure he had moved on from her, and he fell for Hinata. But how could he just ignore what Sakura has said to him?

I love you Naruto, I'm sure of it Those words will never get out of his head,though Naruto had started to have feelings for the shy Hyuuga, he always worried that maybe he still had feelings for Sakura. So when she confessed Naruto kissed her, because he just had to be sure, he had to know that he has truly moved on from her. So that way he could solely focus on his Hinata.

Of course that plan backfired Big time So now Naruto is running at break neck speed, dodging villager's and bender's to catch up with Hinata."When the heck did Hinata get so freaking FAST" Seriously, as far as Naruto was concerned. She could NEVER beat him in a race... Maybe that's because they always raced towards the ramen shop...

But if he wouldn't be able to catch up with her before she makes it towards the Hyuuga compound. He'd be screwed. Ever since that one time the blond snuck past the guards, and to Hinata's bedroom for a little midnight fun a few months ago. He had been caught, then he had to deal with Neji, who years ago may have hated Hinata but now has become really over protective, and to make it worse... Naruto also had to deal with Hiashi. To cut it short, He had to deal with two very angry jonin Byakugan user's trying to violently kill him. Ever since, the branch member guards have doubled, and have been ordered to kill on sight, if a whiskered blond would try to break in, Naruto hasn't visited since that time...

Naruto pushed some chakra into his legs for an extra burst of speed, which made it just that much more painful when he ran right into a fist to his face.

It took about thirty seconds to recover from that painful punch to the face and Naruto felt like his nose was broken. The blond brought his hand up to his face to cover the blood that was quickly dripping from his nose, and looked up to see a very angry Kiba Inuzuka.

"What the heck kiba?" Naruto yelled as he slowly stood up .

Kiba had his head down, so a shadow was cast over his eyes, by this point you could feel the killing intent rolling off the Inuzuka. He looked kinda creepy, in Naruto's Opinion.

"Remember what we talked about when you first asked Hinata out?" Kiba said as he raised his head to make eye contact with the confused blond. Does Naruto seriously have no idea why he had just been punched him?

FLASH BACK

"So, I hear you asked out Hinata""Yeah man, I did. She got all weird and red like she always does..."Kiba laughed for a moment, Then became very serious "Hurt her, And I will hurt you"The blond already had a talk very similar to this with Neji who was much more intimidating at the time. Naruto should have been more afraid of the threat, but he figured since the Inuzuka was a good friend he was joking and anyway he was no match for Nauto now since he has sage mode and alot of other new powers, and besides he would never hurt his grinned that stupid grin of his. "I won't, now lets get back to training, this time without the dog"

END OF FLASH BACK

Naruto stood there for a few moments remembering what the Inuzuka was talking about. ''Ooooooooh Yeah...dang it." ''Hinata... Was crying Naruto! I could barely make out what she was saying, but I could make out one word... You wanna know what it was?"

"Uh..."

"It was Naruto you idiot. Your name! then she ran away!"Naruto wasn't sure what to say at this point, but he knew one thing. He HAD to make things right with Hinata right now.

"Kiba... Uh...I'm kinda in a hurry sooooo, I'm just gonna leave..." Naruto said as he went to walk past was surprised when Kiba didn't try to hurt him again, so naruto just slowly walked past him, after a few steps behind Kiba though, The blond was pushed to his back after a quick blur of white came out of nowhere.

Dang... Forgot about Akamaru..Naruto was used to the fluffly dog jumping on him, and licking his face till it had no more feeling. But this was different, Akamaru was a few inches from his face, bearing his white deathly sharp fangs, glaring eyes fixated on his own, and a low threatning growl, vibrating from the dog-nin's throat.

Who knew Akamaru could be so terrifying?"Uh... Good doggy... Good... er- Kiba? P-please get him off me, I-I really need to make things right w-with Hina-Chan." Naruto stuttered his eyes alert and never leaving Akamaru's."No." Kiba's voice was firm"Kiba... Please, I need to speak to her... I-it was a really bad misunderstanding, please, please please please pllleeeaaaaaaase." Naruto half whined half begged.

"No." "Kiba... I don't care whether you let me go yourself, or if I need to fight you myself. But I need to speak to Hinata now." This time when Naruto spoke, there was warning. No doubt a sighed and motioned his hand, to tell Akamaru to get off Naruto. Naruto got up off the ground, then turned to the Inuzuka.

'Thanks" "Naruto, just let Hinata be. Talk to her tommorow, she needs to calm down first.""I can't do that Kiba." "Yes you will... Besides, at the speed she was going at she already made it back home... Which means if you even try to speak to her... The guards will call up Hiashi, to come kill you."Naruto wanted to protest, But the Inuzuka was right. It was too late... And maybe Hinata really does need some space, before he can talk to her, and clear things up.

"O..Kay." The whiskered blond said as he reluctantly nodded his head."So... What did you do ?"I... Kissed Sakura." Naruto muttered quietly.

End of chapter..

Please comment and fave if interested. 


	3. Chapter 3: Never regret anything

Created by Shonenx

Note -NarutoxHinataXSakura (I don't own Naruto at all...)

love triangle:

Chapter 3 - Never regret anything because at some point you wanted it.

Naruto was rubbing his sore face as he walked through Konoha. After He admitted to kissing Sakura, Kiba punched him again. But Naruto deserved it, That much he was really sure off.

Then the Inuzuka left, probably to go inform Shino of his mistake... Now Naruto is probably going to have bugs in his ramen. Naruto supposed he deserves that too. But the ramen certainly does not.

Naruto, shook his head of those useless thoughts then took a look around, it was way too sunny, with birds chirping, people selling fruit and other items with a smile on their faces. Any day his Hinata was hurt or crying should be raining to reflect her mood, or his mood. But it wasn't about Naruto right now.

After walking, for about fifteen minutes Naruto noticed he was heading towards the academy. Once he arrived he went to his swing, the one that was always there for him. During those bitter sweet years.

Naruto sat down, then gently pushed his feet off the ground causing the old swing to sway.

As it turns out this swing wasn't the only one who was there for him. There was Iruka...

And Hinata.

She may have been too shy to speak to him, but she was always there. Hinata told him she used to always watch him when they were kids. Ever since He saved her from those bullies.

She's always been his guardian angel.

"Hina-chan" The blond whispered to himself. As he remembered the look in her eyes, she always looked at him with so much love, and kindness. But all he saw in her eyes, were sorrow... And Hate. Something Naruto just can't let himself believe, is it even possible for Hina-chan to feel such an emotion? She's always so gentle. And soft and kind.

The blond shook his head to get rid of the scary thought. No, Hinata is his Hina-chan. She could never hate anyone, like truly hate someone. The way, Sasuke once hated his brother. She's too good for that, too perfect.

After Hinata confessed to him, Naruto didn't pay much attention to her. He was too busy dealing with the Akatsuki, Madara, the war and of course Sasuke.

But after Naruto snapped Sasu-gay out of it, when he and Naruto fought an intense battle to the death (which didn't end in death luckily). And they fought and defeated Madara together, with the help of Gaara and Itachi. He decided he wanted to get to know the brave kunoichi who put her life on the line for him... Who loved him.

So while the world was being rebuilt after the 4th ninja war, he started to spend more time with her, going for walks, eating ramen together with her and training with her whenever they weren't going on missions or helping rebuild Konoha. And within a year Naruto realised he had fallen for the shy Hyuuga. So he asked her out... And a few great yet short months later he blew it.

"Naruto."

A familiar voice softly spoke. Naruto turned his head towards the person, and noticed it was Sakura. She looked sad. But Naruto didn't care, he knows he shouldn't blame her. But he can't help but feel some bitterness towards her afther what happen.

" Just Go away, Sakura." Sakura fliched at the way Naruto spoke her name.

"You're hurt." She said referring to his bruised face, and ignoring Naruto's hostility towards her, she brought her hands up to Naruto's bruised cheek and broken nose as a warm green glow emitted from her hands, as she began to heal him.

Naruto's voice softened. " I'm sorry Sakura but I am in love with-"

"Hinata. I know, I-I'm sorry, for being so selfish, I thought I did love you-."

"But you don't, Its okay. I mean, you only ruined me and Hinatas relationship." Naruto said with sarcasm heavily lacing the tone of his voice.

"You we're the one who kissed me Naruto." Said Sakura starting to get a little impatient. It wasn't only her fault after all. Naruto should know that.

Naruto sighed as he moved his head to look towards Sakura, when she finished healing him. "Yeah... I'm just... Sorry."

"Its okay Naruto. But mind telling me why you're here. And not making things right with Hinata?"

"Well Kiba said that I should give her some space."

Sakura punched him, the way she always does when Naruto does something wrong, with her super human strength, causing him to fall off the swing. "BAKA, Kiba almost as dense as you are when it comes to these things!" Sakura yelled. Then pointed in the direction, of the Hyuuga compound. "Go and make things right with her... RIGHT NOW!"

Naruto rubbed his face. Looking up at the scary Kunoichi infront of him. "Okay Sakura i will."

End of chapter..

Please comment and fave if interested.


	4. Chapter 4: you can never get it back

Created by Shonenx

Note -NarutoxHinataXSakura (I don't own Naruto at all...)

love triangle:

Chapter 4- You never know what you have until you lose it, and once you lose it, you can never get it back.

Hinata sat on her bed, drying the tears from her eyes, it seems she's cried all she can for right now.

She looked around the four walls of her room, the walls that have been there for her all her life, the walls that sheltered her and protected her, gave her a place to get away from her father, they were her safe haven. But to anyone else it would be like a prison. The room is filled with loneliness, Hinata's loneliness, it radiates from these four walls. It's been crushing her spirit ever since she was just a kid. But Naruto's existence always helped her through it. Weather he knew that or not.

His smile made her smile, when he felt lonely she'd be sad. He was, IS and will always be her everything. he'd make the bad days good. And the lonely days bearable. Hinata only has strength because of Naruto, he's her fuel to never give up.

She doesn't really know what a healthy family feels like, ever since her mother died when she was three there's been no healthy love at the Hyuuga compound. A family with a lesser branch that serves for the first family to protect them with their own lives is obviously very screwed up down to the roots. There nothing healthy about it. Especially when she's the heiress to the whole family but she's treated worse than a branch member, because she was beaten by her younger sister.

Her father treats her like he's always have. Like nothing, like she doesn't even exist, he puts all his energy into Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister who is the biggest brat anyone could ever meet. The only people to ever look at her with kindness in this home would be the branch member's, they once looked at her with envy and hate. But ever since the chunnin exams they've treated her almost like family, because that's when they noticed that she was their only hope of freedom, to destroy the thin line between The main and branch families.

Because of this Neji her cousin has started to train her, and with his help she's accomplished so much. She's gained a mastery in the gentle fist fighting style, and even developed her own jutsu, and yet her father and the main branch continue's to turn a blind eye and helps her sister.

She might as well be apart of the branch family.

Hinata tries so hard not to feel any resentment towards her family, but its hard not to after eighteen years of abuse. but there are times when she has dreams... more like nightmares of playing the role of the heiress who murdered her family like a certain Uchiha. But For the sake of her clan she still continue's to love them. She forces herself to do so because she doesn't give up. That's not her ninja way. She has a dream to combine the Hyuuga family. For the main and branch families to be happy together.

But its getting harder.

Especially when she just lost what was keeping her going, to a certain pink headed kunoichi... She should be happy for them that two amazing ninja found eachother... Naruto has always loved her. All Hinata wants is for him to be happy and if Sakura can do that for him then... Then.

She heard a knock at the door snapping her out of her thoughts.

"W-who is it?"

"Neji."

"C-come in" She practically whispered as the branch member opened the door to her room and stepped inside.

"Naruto is here and he wishes to speak with you, he says its important. Your father hasn't yet been informed of this so I am sure that you would be able to speak with him... But make it quick... Hiashi-sama still would like to kill him."

"Ju-just tell him to g-go away." Hinata said just above a whisper.

This obviously caught Neji's attention, usually just the mention of the stupid blonds name would make her smile. Not bring her to the edge of tears. Neji's eyes narrowed.

"What did he do?" Neji asked in a very dangerous tone.

"N-nothing, I j-just don't feel like speaking with him r-right now... Infact I d-don't feel like speaking with anyone right now... Could you please leave."

Neji thought about this for a moment before nodding.

"Of course Hinata-sama... I will see you at dinner."

Neji would have pressed longer to know what happened. But there was something in the way she asked him to leave, that told him it would be a good idea to comply. And beside, now he can go beat the answer out of the blond himself.

Hinata sat there for a few moments in a haunting silence before grabbing her pillow and screaming into it, to not be heard.

WAS SHE SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING BEING HAPPY FOR THEM?

Why should she be happy with the fact that Naruto picked Sakura over her. So he could be happy? What about Hinata? No Naruto should beg for forgiveness. Kneel before her and beg to be with her again... To say sorry for making her waste her life on him. For loving him... Loving someone that would cheat on her. Sakura should beg too. Everyone should... Take this horrible pain away.

This pain that would just keep growing... Hinata thought that it dissapeared because of Naruto. But now she's pretty sure it continued to grow... and grow and grow, but it was just invisible. Her love for Naruto caused her to forget about the pain... But it was still there. And now its just too much for her.

I HATE EVERYONE!

End of chapter..

please review if interested..


	5. Chapter 5:An apology might help

Created by Shonenx

Note -NarutoxHinataXSakura (I don't own Naruto at all...)

love triangle:

Chapter 5- An apology might help, but you can change your life without one.

So far Naruto's had a rough day. First he hurts the girl he loves. Then gets punched in the face by the girl's team mate... twice. Then gets hit over the head by a super powered pink haired kunoichi. And of course gets his chakra point's blocked by an angry Hyuuga.

After Sakura punched him with her super human strength like she always does, he did just like she told him. To go speak with Hinata and make things right. He wasn't exactly on the best of terms with the family, with Hiashi currently wanting his head on a silver platter. So he decided to try and speak with her the right way. Not being reckless and breaking into the Hyuuga compound. Asking the guards. And waiting, apparently they didn't say anything to Hiashi, and Neji was nice enough to go get Hinata so Naruto could speak with her. So when Neji came back the first words that came out of his mouth were.

"What did you do to her." Which was followed by a...

"I uh heheheheh... K-kissed Sakura." (Honesty is the best policy... right?)

Which was then followed by "Jyuuken move, Hakke Rokujuuonshou" And so Naruto was hit sixty four times, coughing up blood. And Neji successfully blocked his chackra points.

The truth is, Naruto could have easily blocked it and kicked the snot out of him since he is the reason way the 4th ninja war ended with his new powerful powers. But he didn't. He feels like he deserves everything he's getting today... Like, if getting physically hurt is making up for what he did to Hinata...

He never did get to speak with her though. I guess it wasn't meant to be today. Hopefully Sakura won't hit him again.

Naruto rubbed his sore chest... Well, it was a lot more than sore actually, it felt like someone had just stabbed him there. He wasn't sure it had to do with Neji performing that deadly jutsu on him... Or it was because of his situation with Hinata. It was probably both. His chest and heart. It was killing him not to see her, to not say what really happened. To know that she probably thinks that he doesn't want her any more.

He needs her!

She has become his most precious person.

And he hasn't told any of this to her yet, there's nothing more he'd rather do right now. Than to be with her and say everything he hasn't said. To make her understand, that she is his everything.

Wow... Naruto really screwed up. No, He really messed up. Why would it take being in a situation of hurting the one you love to realize how much you truly love them. Just the thought that he might lose her is eating away at him.

"What's got you looking so glum?"

Naruto looked up from his bowl of ramen to see Teuchi behind the ichiraku's counter looking at him with worried eyes and Ayame peeking behind him with a curious yet concerned look.

Naruto raised a brow and forced a smile. "What? Nothings wrong, I have had a great day." He lied, he didn't feel like saying what's wrong, knowing that it wouldn't make him feel better, having more people scold him. Naruto already knows that what he did what wrong... He doesn't need more people reminding him.

Ayame stepped forward from behind Teuchi. "You've been sitting here for an hour, without saying a word and you haven't touched your ramen, Naruto." The young woman dead-panned with her hand resting on her hip with an I-know-something-is-wrong-so-tell-me look spread across her face.

Naruto blinked "What? No." Naruto said while looking back down at his ramen, and picking up the chopsticks that were resting beside his bowl of ramen. And digging into the ramen with the chopsticks to take a huge bite.

He was unprepared for the ramen being ice cold.

The blond spat the ramen back into the bowl. Naruto really never cared if ramen is hot or cold but. Ramen is ramen; the food from kami, but... that surprised him. "

The blond shinobi looked back up at Ayame who had a slighted disgusted look on her face. "Have I really been sitting here for an hour?" Naruto asked slightly baffled, has he been sleeping with his eyes open? It feels like he's only been here six minutes.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" She asked ignoring his question, and giving him that look once again.

Naruto heaved a sigh in defeat, and brought his arm up to rest his chin in the palm of his hand lazily. "Things... Aren't going so great right now with Hinata... I kinda... Really messed things up..." He trailed off not really wanting to say what he did wrong, it was easier to tell Neji, and Kiba what he did because they're more physical and Naruto can handle getting hurt. But Teuchi and Ayame were some of the first people to accept him, and if he told them, they would look at him with disappointment. Which is much worse than a few broken bones.

"Ah- I see girl trouble." Teuchi spoke up, and smiled kindly. "Wanna know a secret, that works with all girls Naruto? " Teuchi said as he leaned forwards, Naruto did the same after giving a please-tell-me-what-to-do-look.

"Just say you're sorry." Teuchi whispered with a smile. "Works like a charm with Ayame's mother."

Naruto blinked... If only it were that simple.

Ayame giggled and nodded her head in agreement. "Its true actually, all we want to know is that you know you did something wrong..." She said trailing off in thought. "It almost always works... Unless you cheated on her."

Naruto doesn't say anything and looks back down.

Ayame's eyes widened, understanding what's wrong. "NARUTO?" She shouted almost accusingly. "What the heck..."

The blond just kept quiet as he quickly got up while Ayame was in mid-sentence. Took out his frog wallet from his pocket and threw some change on the table. "Thank you for the ramen, Its starting to get late I should go now." Naruto said quickly and quietly before walking off in a hurry towards the direction of his apartment.

"Naruto!" Ayame called after the blond, getting ready to run after him to understand, why her would do something so stupid and unforgivable, to someone so kind and sweet. "You can't just leave like that, tell me why you would-" Ayame was cut off when Teuchi put a hand on her shoulder stopping her from leaving. She looked up at her father with a questioning look.

"I think he knows, Ayame." The ichiraku's chef said looking down at his daughter.

"Its time for this stupid day to end, i need to just sleep it off and work things out with Hinata tomorrow."

Naruto thought as he turned at a corner to take a short cut through an alleyway to get home faster. He looked up at the hokage monument. He trailed his gaze till it landed on his dad the fourth. Great, now his dead father is looking at him with judgmental eyes to.

Naruto sighed, as he continued down the dark alleyway, he looked up just beyond the the monument to stare at the horizon, it looked breathtaking, pink and orange in a swirl of color, it looked like cotton candy as it made the transition from from a grapefruit on fire, to a soft dark blue, as he slowly brought his gaze up the blue just got darker and deeper, until it almost looked pitch black, only lit up by the millions of sparkling stars and the large round moon which was full tonight.

The moon reminded him of Hinata's eyes. Big, round, pale and beautiful. Just like when he first told her that he loved her to, so wide in shock-

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he sensed some familiar chakra near by.

The blond stopped walking and sighed when he realized who it was. "You can come out now Sasuke." He said while looking in the direction he knew the Uchiha was.

"Heh, idiot." The Uchiha said with his face as blank of emotion as ever.

In a quick flash of red Karin was obediently by his side, she crossed her arms and looked at the blond quizzically for a moment, he usually would have some snappy come back, but he seemed more serious than usually. "Heh, idiot." She copied Sasuke while looking at him.

Naruto rolled his eyes at Karin. Every time he would see Sasuke there she would be by his side with hearts in her eyes. Sasuke doesn't even really like her that much but he does care for her, After all she is the reason why he lived after our battle in Konoha. Sasuke decided to return to Konoha instead of destroy it after our battle, team Taka joined with him. Now its a big team of eight which consists of Naruto, Sasuke, Juugo, Sai, Sakura, Karin, Yamato and Kakashi. Team 7 is now chaos since Kakashi let team taka join with the contrast between all their personalities but they learned to depend on each other and are now quite famous for their teamwork in the shinobi world.

"So what brings you to the dirty side of Konoha?" Naruto said bitterly, making a hand gesture towards the environment around them. Naruto hasn't moved from his small cramped apartment. He was offered an upgrade to the nicer part of Konoha when the village started to accept him after the war, but he turned it down. He has come to think of his apartment as home... Especially when Hinata comes over and cooks for him.

Sasuke ignored Naruto's bitterness. He could tell something was wrong but didn't feel like making it his problem at the moment. "Heh, I ran into Kakashi and he told me to go get you, Tsunade said it was important but was very vague concerning the matter, the rest of our team is already there but I think it might be a collaboration mission with team eight..."

Naruto's eyes lit up"Team eight! Really?" He practically yelled. This means he would get to see his Hinata and make things right. Maybe there's hope for today after all!

"That is what Sasuke said Naruto." Karin said in a tone that was slightly annoyed, and surprised at Naruto's sudden change of mood.

"Awesome! Lets go!" He said with a huge smile and a burst of energy, taking off towards the Hokage tower by the jumping from roof to roof.

Sasuke and Karin just blinked a few times, before slowly turning their heads to look at each other with a what-just-happened look. But just quickly shrugged it off, and took off after the boisterous blond. They were used to this kind of behavior from this idiot.

It didn't take long to reach the Hokage tower. The three ninja made it there in under a minute. Naruto even ran faster than he usually does when someone treats him to free ramen. But Sasuke was able to keep his pace right behind him, and Karin behind Sasuke.

They rushed past the secretary, didn't even stop to ask if they could go see the Hokage just rushed up to Tsunade's office.

Then the three burst through the door in a very dramatic manner. While Naruto had a huge smile on his face but getting a good look around the office he immediately felt uncomfortable, there was a strong air tension lingering around everyone in the room, and all eyes were on him, so his smile faltered almost as fast as it appeared on across his face.

He looked to the left and saw his team, Sakura was looking at the blond with guilt and worry, Kakashi who was leaning against the wall behind had a look of concern. Yamato who standing beside a passive Sai had a similar expression and even Juugo who was almost always calm seemed to have a hard time keeping his composure. He then looked to the right, And there stood the Hyuuga clan head Hiashi and he looked... Worried? Hinabi was standing obediently right beside her father looking quite pleased and amused with the situation while there was some slight killing intend radiating off of Neji. Kurenai seemed calm and upset at the same time, Shino was... Well, you can't really tell since you can't see his face but he was emitting a steady buzzing noise which means his insects were disturbed and Kiba was glaring very harshly at Naruto, Akamaru was doing the same.

Naruto felt his heart stop.

He brought his gaze towards, Tsunade who was right in front of him with Shizune standing behind her. There were papers and empty sake bottles spread all across her desk, and The fifth Hokage was rubbing her temples in frustration.

"Where's Hinata?"

Tsunade heaved a heavy sigh.

"She's gone."

End of chapter...

please review if interested.


	6. Chapter 6:No one left for me to blame

Created by Shonenx

Note -NarutoxHinataXSakura (I don't own Naruto at all...)

love triangle:

Chapter 6 -No one left for me to blame but myself

Three years Later...

Naruto sat there miserable in the crouded bar with all his friends. He was sitting beside Sakura watching the commotion that was currently surrounding them. It was complete and utter chaos.

Ino, Anko and a few other kunoichi were currently on top of the bar's counter dancing seductively to the blasting music as the drunken male civilians cheered them on to 'take it off'

Kakashi, Gai, Suigetsu, Karin and surprisingly enough Sasuke. Were playing a drinking game called who could drink the most shots of sake before falling over. Of course Gai turned it into a youthful compitition between himself and Kakashi.

But almost all the ninja in the lively bar were trying to stop a drunken Rock Lee from causing the destruction of Konoha. -And no- They don't think they are over reacting with that assumption. Lee is a beast when under the influence, an amusing beast in Naruto's opinion.

So why are all the currently available ninja in this bar... having what seems like a wild party?

Naruto has officialy graduated to jonin rank.

Yep, after a very long tiring S-ranked mission with most of the rookie nine Tsunade finally gave him the promotion. You'd think he'd gloat for getting one step closer towards his dream of becoming the greatest Hokage to ever to live But no. He didn't, he accepted the new green Jonin vest with a forced smile. If it were any other day his forced smile would have been a large exited grin of accomplishment and if it were two years ago he would have shouted it to all of Konoha from the top of his father's head from the Hokage monument. But no, It was that day.

The anniversary of Hinata's dissapearance.

How could he be even remotly be happy when the events of that day three years ago were stuck on replay in his mind. From his kiss with Sakura to the moment they realized that they wouldn't find her again.

-Flash Back-

"W-what do you mean she's gone?" Naruto asked completly shoked.

Naruto didn't give Tsunade a chance to reply.

"Was it Kumo, Did they take her you know they tried to kidnap her when she was three because they wanted the secrets of the byakugan o-or maybe she's not even gone, You know maybe she is somewhere in the village..." He was talking at lighting speed and no one could understand him. Anyone could see how paniked and scared he was about this situation.

Irritated from not understanding a word coming from Naruto's mounth and the in comming migrain that it was inducing The fifth Hokage sharply lifted her hand up signaling for the blond to stop talking which he did so immedietly.

"It appears she left willingly."

Silence.

"Willingly?" Naruto eccoed the word that left a rotten taste in his mouth.

Tsunade nodded in comfirmation as she glanced around her officed at those she had called here.

"I sent Kakashi and Yamato to the Hyuga compound an hour ago when Hiashi called this in. There was no forced entry or a sign of a struggle in Hinata's room which rules out a kidnapping. But a change of clothes and some money was missing..."

"Which means she ran away." Naruto whispered to himself, lost in thought. Could she have left because of him? Naruto felt another strong painful jab in his chest from that thought, its the only reason she would have to leave. Naruto couldn't help but feel a little angry at Hinata. Leaving her clan and her dream... Her village and the people who love her behind because of his own stupid mistake. Its just wrong. But no, he wasn't going to let that happen, he was going to bring her back one way or another.

Naruto hated how familiar this felt. It was bringing up memories from when Sasuke left the village, Of course the situation is very different but its also very much the same. Someone Naruto cares for left the village.

"So I think its obvious as to why I called you all here." Tsunade spoke up after a moment of silence snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

Everyone in the crouded office nodded. A retreival mission.

"Team Taka/Seven works better as a team,and its important that Karin is apart of this mission due to her special chackra censing skills. Team eight specialized in tracking which should deafinetly help and ofcourse Neji and Hinabi have the Byakugan." Tsunade stated and looked around those who were in he office to see if they had any question, or anything else to add.

Yamato step forward. "May I please ask something Hokage-Sama?" The wood element user asked.

Tsunade nodded her head, waiting for him to contenue.

"Why do you need twelve jonin for this mission, wouldn't it make more sense to just send all those with tracking abilities?"

Tsunade glanced towards Hiashi who subtlely looked away. "This mission may be a bit more complicated than you think, Hinata has apparently learned how to mask her chakra through the training her clan has been putting her through which means it may be difficult for those with tracking and censing abilities to find her. You may need to rely on instinct..." She trailed off.

Everyone nodded, and Yamato stepped back understanding. Sometimes when all else fails, its that feeling in your gut that pulls you through.

"... And must I need to remind you, that it is very important to bring her back. This will affect the Village politics greatly if word gets out that the heiress to our most royal clan has decided to become a missing-nin."

Oh right, Politics. Naruto rolled his eyes. He didn't give a crap about that. And Hinata would never become a missing-nin.

As the everyone was about to leave the office Hiashi stepped forward. "Naruto."

Naruto turned around surprised that Hiashi wanted to speak with him, and was slightly afraid because the last time they spoke Hiashi was trying to kill him. "Uh... Yeah?"

"Please... Bring her back." The Hyuuga clan head said. And surprisingly enough there was emotion in his voice. This wasn't the clan head of the most prestigious clan. No. You could see it in his eyes, the eyes of a father. You'd think that it would be the clan head that controls the clan. But no its the clan elder's, who are so old and traditional to the point where they don't see the need for change. Ever since his brother sacrifised himself for the clan Hiashi had a change in heart. But its hard to change things when the elder's are breathing down your neck. So he put all his faith in Hinata, it may be alot to handle on your own but Hiashi beleives in her. His dream lives on in her.

Naruto stood there completly shoked for just a few moments at the fact Hiashi actually had emotiong other than rage. Before a familiar grin formed on his face. "Of course, Hiashi-man Its a promise of a lifetime i am the hero of konoha after all." The blond said before bolting out the window.

Sakura was shocked for a moment remembering when Naruto said those same words to her to bring Sasuke back, She remembered how she felt that day the mixed emotions on hyperdrive, this whole situation brought up bad memories she thought she'd never have to deal with again. She smiled kindly at Hiashi before leaving with the other ninja.

Before Hinabi left to follow Sakura she stopped and looked towards her father.

"You shouldn't have to worry father, I promise to bring her back."

That one comment made Hiashi believe he would never see his eldest daughter again.

-End Flashback-

And that's basically where it ended.

Naruto took a large sip sake.

It was pathetic.

A group of eleven jonin and a chunnin couldn't do anything. Sure they were able to find some of her tracks but nature just wasn't on their side because it started to rain and washed what little evidence they were able to find.

Hinata was almost like a ghost, it seemed as if she just disappeared into thin air.

When it came to the point where most of them were summoned for missions. Naruto was left alone searching for her. He didn't come back for two years. And when he did come back he kept taking mission after mission hoping that he'd be able to come up with a lead.

But nothing ever came up.

After a while Naruto started to believe that she may have died, and that uncertain thought alone practically killed him. Everyone noticed how something within Naruto died. That light that was so bright and keep him going all these years just faded.

But he still hasn't given up.

And he Never will.

End of chapter..

please review if interested.


	7. Chapter 7:I won't give up on you

SHONENX

Note -NarutoxHinataXSakura (I don't own Naruto at all...)

love triangle:

Chapter 7 - I won't give up on you..

After the tenth cup of sake Naruto couldn't help looking at all of his friends with disgust, How the HECK could they be having fun on a day like this? Naruto never drank sake before Hinata left, He hated the bitter taste of it. But now it helps him eases the guilt and pain that washes over him whenever he thinks about her.

He needed to get out of here.

Naruto got up from his seat beside Sakura and tried to make his way out the door. He ignored her protests for him to stay.

"Where does the man of the hour think he's going." Ino called out from her place on the bar's counter causing everyone to look towards said blond. Ino was the one who planned this party, not just because this was the perfect opportunity for one, but because she wanted to help Naruto get things off his mind.

"Home." Naruto answered simply before turning around to leave.

"Hey!" Ino called out to him jumping off the counter and running over to him to catch up. "Please, just stay for like, fifteen more minutes, or at least until the speech is over?"

"Sp-each?"

"Yes!"

"No. I'm tired and want to get away from you people." He slurred, Naruto would have never have been this mean if he were sober. But sake brings the worst out of people.

The drunk blonde turned around once again to try and leave, but was stopped when someone roughly grabbed him by the back of his shirt and spun him around. Grabbed him by the shoulder's and shook him.

"Ugh, what do you want Dog-breath?" The blond said rudely at Kiba. Why couldn't he just leave in peace? Why did he have to put up with all these people who just don't care if Hinata is here or not. How could they celebrate on a day like this?

"Show some respect Naruto!" He yelled viciously. Kiba doesn't blame Naruto anymore for Hinata leaving, in fact they were able work things out, Kiba is usually the one who gathers the rookie nine to get Naruto to actually do things instead of just mope around the village waiting for a mission.

The drunk Blond tried to once again to leave ignoring the Inuzuka. Which only infuriated him, Ino throws him a party to help him let loose everyone came to try and support his sorry ass and he leaves before everything gets to the good part? Yes, Kiba understands that its hard for the blond, but can't he see that its hard for everyone else too? At least we're trying to be happy.

"Why can't you just move ON Naruto, find a way to move on from her and accept she's not coming back because no one else can when your all depressed!" The Inuzuka yelled while he was shaking the blond by the shoulder's hoping that what he said would somehow make it through.

But instead he got a chakra in forced punch to the jaw flinging him back a couple feet.

The whole bar went quiet, all eyes wide in shock focusing on Naruto as he bowed to his 'audience' and left the bar, the last things he heard was lee screaming something about being UN-youthful.

Sakura was about to run after him but Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder stopping her. "Stay." He said as he took off after the blond.

O-o-O

Naruto stumbled over his feet as he tried to make it back to his home, the headache already starting to settle in as the fox sealed inside him started to heal his liver.

Stupid dog, how could he disrespect Hinata like that. I won't move on. I can't even live without her... Stupid dog

"Stupid dog." He slurred under his breath, as he went from stumbling down an alley to swaying from foot to foot before he just fell on his face.

He didn't bother to get up, no, he would just lay here on his stomach in the middle of an alleyway. If he's lucky, he'll get stepped on, or maybe get eaten by a hungry animal. Yes. That would take away his suffering. It would cause more physical pain, but then he wouldn't have to deal with the hole inside of him. And at least this way he'd be feeding a family. That sounds like an honorable death to him.

The blond heard some footsteps behind him. I guess I'll just get stepped on.

"Pathetic." Said a cold voice from above him.

"Go away Sasuke." Whined Naruto.

"Get up, loser." Said Sasuke as he reached for Naruto's arm to help him up. Sasuke would never admit it, but it actually hurt a bit to see his friend... his brother do this to himself. Naruto is the only family he has left now that Itachi has truly past away.

Sasuke brought Naruto's arm behind his neck to help him keep balance. They both started walking in the direction of Naruto's old apartment, with Naruto leaning on the Uchiha for support.

"Your gonna miss the speech everyone prepared for you, idiot." Its true everyone wrote a speech for their favorite blond junchuuriki, to congratulate him on his newest achievement, everyone wrote down a few short word, or sentences and together it was formed.

"Here is a speech about a idiot named Naruto."

"To our favorite stupid idiot..." Sasuke started and Naruto gave him a weird look. "At the beginning we all thought you were an annoying loser , pulling pranks on everyone, trying to blind us with orange, failing at everything, couldn't even make a decent clone. We were all surprised when you magically made it to genin, and thought it was a fluke, but you slowly started to prove yourself and we all started to love you... your youthfulness..." Naruto laughed, never expecting that word to ever come out of Sasuke's mouth. "Has always helped keep us strong, you helped us change for the better, your nindo slowly began to form the number one unspoken rule as a konoha shinobi; To never leave a comrade behind, to protect what you love with every fiber of your being and to never EVER give up. You deserve this new ranking to be one step closer to your dream of becoming Hokage, and though we never believed it before, we all know now that it is your destiny."

When Sasuke finished speaking Naruto was speechless, because of the heart-warming words and the fact that he never heard Sasuke speak for that long before. "They wrote that for me?" Naruto had to admit it would have been much more beautiful if it were coming from the mouths of his other friends and not his quiet stoic teammate who spoke emotionless in a very robotic manner.

Sasuke nodded.

"Darn... I'm gonna need to say I'm sorry a lot tomorrow huh Sasuke?" The blond slurred.

"Heh." Sasuke grunted with a short nod.

"Guess I should start now... I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry everyone..."

O-o-O-o-O

SASUKE"S P.O.V

"I'm sorry... "

Finally I got Naruto to shut up once we arrived at his apartment by accidentally hitting his head against a wall, its a good thing though the loser needs his sleep. Especially since he's still been taking mission after mission, and to perform the mission well he needs to be well rested.

Now that he's unconscious I need to drag him to his bed, I lift him up and just drop him on it. He smells of sake and ramen... That's a horrible mix.

I take a step away, trying to get away from the smell until I realize that its hopeless... His scent has rubbed off on me. I frown.

I can't help but heave quiet sigh looking around the state of his apartment that he's had practically all his life, I don't know why he still lives here when he was given the chance to upgrade to a better place more than five times. Its disgusting, there's empty instant ramen cups everywhere, dirty laundry spread across the floor, not to mention the smell of mold radiating from the walls... This must be some sort of health risk?

I start walking towards the door to leave, I'll come back tomorrow sometime in the afternoon, that's when Naruto usually wakes up after nights like these... Nights like these have been happening more and more lately... A part of him must be starting to lose hope. While the other is trying desperately to hold on to it.

Well, Naruto was able to bring me back within three years, Hinata has only been gone fore two. We have plenty of time left, and I will bring the old Naruto back one way or another.

O-o-O-o-O

Naruto was walking around Konoha feeling restless not really sure what he should to with himself.

It seems like he's been walking around for hours, days or maybe even months. Eveything just didn't feel right when he woke up this morning.

He found himself walking past the academy, the Hyuuga compound, the back alley behind Ichiraku's ramen while they just all faded into the great gate of Konoha... He must have a killer hangover.

While he was near the gates he might as well say 'hey' to Kotetsu and Izumo, when the blond saw them sitting at their booth he was surprised at how dozed they looked as if they were a million miles away.

When he started getting closer to him, that's when he saw it. A purplish-blue head running towards him from just outside the gates. Hinata.

Naruto was shocked, and had the sudden impulse to run towards the figure but found himself glued to the ground just waiting for her to get closer.

But when Hinata made it into view her pale creamy skin covered in fresh blood he felt dread wash over him.

It was to late, he left her alone out in the the real world to fend for herself, he betrayed her, and she payed the price.

She collapsed to the ground, broken.

Naruto woke with a gasp.

He hated that dream, its been a recurring one that just never seems to go away; To have Hinata come back to him, yet dissapear once again.

He needs to save her, though Naruto doesn't really know why she needs saving. He's just always assumed that horrible things would happen to her with him not around. For all he knows she's having the time of her life. That would be the better outcome, but she still needs to come home. But then again, the thought that creeps into everyone's mind is that she could very well be... dead.

Naruto shook his head to clear it of those dreadful thoughts.

Lets try to focus on something other than a dead Hinata.

Suddenly he found himself thinking of the missions he's been taking within the past few months.

The one he just got back from was a retrieval mission. Hikaru a young princess from a small village in the land of wind was kidnapped, it was said she was kidnapped by another smaller village near by, their rival village who wanted to uncover the secrets of that clan of royalty. Despite it being such a small village it was heavy on military forces which is why most of the rookie nine was sent on it. It was difficult and long but they succeeded and it was worth it to see the six year old princess be reunited with her family.

Then there was the B-ranked mission before that was that always left a bad feeling in the pit of Naruto's stomach, he with Sakura and Suigetsu went to the second largest village in the land of fire, a civilian village where brutal murder's were taking place. Everyone thought that it was a ninja but it turned out to be a civilian. An old man names Patou that new his poison. It was a slow-acid type, that would eat away at your inside and cause you to bleed from every pour and the sick idiot would film it for his amusement. The fact that it was a civilian that Shinobi were sent to protect made this mission hard for the three shinobi.

Then there was the mission that was offered to us but was refused by Tsunade. Kasumi Takahashi A-ranked missing-nin from Iwagakure, Naruto remembered when the war just finished and he saw her photo in the rogue-nin bingo book, shoulder length dirty blond hair and unmistakable green eyes. Apparently she was apart of a prestigious clan in Iwagakure but ended up murdering her twin brother and fleeing the village. Ever since she's been leaving a trail of dead body's behind her. She probably ended up becoming a mercenary taking assassination missions. Now within the past few years rumors started that she joined the rebellion in the land of iron. Yes, A freaking rebellion and its only been four years since the fourth great Shinobi world war and a civil war has already started. It started three years ago but only became known around a year and a half ago since the land of iron tried to keep it secret thinking it was just a small problem they could get rid of. But then mercenary's started to join to it making it stronger. Nobody knows why it started but the rumors are that they've been trying to kill off the next generation of Shinobi... Which means children. Naruto was so angry at Tsunade for not letting any Konoha shinobi take this mission because they weren't allied with the land of iron.

"Naruto!" A loud urgent voice cried. Snapping the Jinchuuriki out of his thoughts. Causing him to fall of his bed and hitting his head against the floor, hard.

He turned his head towards the left to see Sakura sitting on the edge of his window sill Sasuke right beside her.

"What?"

"Tsunade just found out information about Hinata!"

End of Chapter..

Please review and fave if you like it!


	8. Chapter 8:If you don't go after her

SHONENX

Note -NarutoxHinataXSakura (I don't own Naruto at all...)

love triangle:

Chapter 8 - If you don't go after what you want You'll never get it.

The tension in the Hokage's crowded office was unbearable. It was filled with skilled Shinobi, some member from the Hyuuga clan; Waiting patiently for the information about their lost heiress, And most of the rookie nine with their old sensei's; Who are considering torturing the Hokage to spit out what she know about their camerade.

Tsunade looked at most of the furious shinobi, they all got here fifteen minutes ago once she set out word about finding information on Hinata, but Naruto didn't show, so she sent Sasuke and Sakura To retrieve him.

And Tsunade had to admit, she wanted him to get here soon because having a dozen jonin shinobi glaring at her was starting to make her uncomfortable. Not that it showed. Tsunade was the Hokage, despite all their effort to torture it out of her using their eyes, she just sipped some sake out of her tea cup and smirked at them.

Sake. She's been drinking it ever since she got the information on Hinata. Tsunade could already tell this was going to be a huge pain in the ass, she could already feel the migrain starting to slowly wedge its way into her brain.

She brought her hand up to her head to massage her temples to try and ease the pain, as her gaze trailed over the death glares she was receiving.

If Naruto doesn't arrive soon I am going to tear his arms of!

As if on cue the door slowly opened to reveal her prized medic Sakura, followed by the last Uchiha and finally the blond on question.

Tsunade had to admit she was a tad surprised that the blond junchuriki didn't barge through the doors of her office like he did two year ago, but instead he walked in somewhat calmly and slightly twitchy with conflicting emotions flashing through his expressive azure eyes.

The moment the three jonin shinobi stood their ground infront of the door entrance all the glares fixated on Tsunade switched to them, which they ignored. And you couldn't help but to mentally sigh in relief.

Once Naruto made eye contact with Tsunade he gave a short sharp nod of consent, motioning her to share the information with everyone now that he is here.

Considering the fifteen uncomfortable minutes she had to go through waiting for him to arrive the fourth gladly obliged.

The last remaining sannin set down her cup of Sake and went into Hokage mode.

"Hinata has become a missing-nin."

End of Chapter..

Please review and fave if you like it!


	9. Chapter 9:If only

SHONENX

Note -NarutoxHinataXSakura (I don't own Naruto at all...)

love triangle:

Chapter 9 - . If only tears and thoughts would bring you back.

Its a well known fact.

Any shinobi who leaves the village, when its not a vacation, when your not sent on a mission, without asking the Hokage for permission.

You become a missing-nin.

But it was Hinata. The one everyone loved due to her kindness, her shyness, the way she just seemed so innocent. Nobody could actually call her a traitor, its just not in her nature.

It was an unspoken fact that Hinata was a missing-nin. To everyone she's just away, taken away and she needs to come back home.

Besides if word gets out that the heiress to the famous Hyuuga clan has gone rogue. It would just be unnecessary damage towards the clan and the village politically. So they kept it secret.

Nobody would dare speak the truth.

Until she became a threat towards the village.

SAKURA'S P.O.V

There's was silence for a moment as everyone took in the new information before the two loudest member's of the rookie nine (Naruto and Kiba) and the Hyuuga prodigy broke the silence with a loud.

"What?"

Before most of the people in the room started to quietly state their opinions mostly to them selves. Neji retreated back most likely embarrassed by his sudden outburst. While Naruto and Kiba continued to argue otherwise.

The office was filled with whisper's and everyone could tell how embarrassed the classy Hyuuga clan was for raising a missing-nin.

(Sakura point of view)

And I was just shocked, Hinata? A missing nin? I looked towards my blond teamate who was still shouting.

As I remembered this morning when Sasuke-kun and I left to go retrieve Naruto, the look in his blue eyes when I told him that we had information on Hinata was... I'm not sure what it what. He was shocked anyone could tell by how wide his eyes were. I told him we had to leave quickly, that their waiting for us to share the info with everyone, but he insisted to take his time, to change and get ready. Which was understandable, for all we know the information is that she's... dead. And who would want to rush just to find out that the one they love is no longer alive?

But now that He actually knows the information, I don't think it was anything to what he may have been expecting.

The room was silenced by a loud crack, to which I winced at the familiarity of it, Tsunade had just smashed her desk in half.

Poor Shizune, she's going to have to replace it again.

Everyone stoped their whispering and went silent when Tsunade smashed her desk in half..

Works every time. She thought with a inward smirk, but quickly went back to Hokage mode now that everyone was back to listening to what she had to say.

But this time she couldn't surpress the smirk that crept onto her face when Naruto slowly lifted his hand up. Its not easy, but it is possible to train your Shinobi's behavior, even when they are the most loudest or dumbest.

"What rank is she?" The blond asked.

Rank. At least this was a question that had to do with the situation. "She would be a C-rank missing-nin." Its the lowest of all the ranks in but its still causing major trouble for the village

"She stole a necklace from the Tanikage from the Land of river's, she was able to pass all of the guards on duty at the time... But she was seen. The Tanikage is furious, and is threatening to cut our supply of water that they've been trading with us. He said that he will withhold this information from the rest of the world if we get back this necklace back to him within a week. But if we don't get it back in time he will release this information to the rest of the world, and Hinata's face and name will be published in the missing-nin bingo book."

Usually theft wouldn't be enough to make a rank, but the fact that she stole from a kage, and was able to pass all the guards on duty shows skill, and that she's been doing this for a while without getting caught.

"What makes the necklace so special Tsunade-sama?" Kiba asked.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, shouldn't the fact it was stolen from a kage make it special enough. Tsunade sighed.

"That is information you don't need to know." She answered. Truth is that necklace is what keeps their water pure, and clean, fresh. To some it may not seem like much. But in the land of river's its cherished among all villager's, especially with the legend that the pure water it creates would make anyone live a long healthy life if they drank it regularly. So the necklace is worth a lot of money which is something Hinata obviously needs to survive.

"I will be sending Neji, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto to retrieve this necklace... And bring Hinata back."

Kiba seemed like he was about to yell in protest but Tsunade gave him a glare that made the Inuzuka bite back whatever he was going to say.

"Everyone else is dismissed."

One by one the Shinobi left and suddenly the office seemed less crowded with only four Shinobi standing before the Hokage.

Tsunade observed the ninja with a careful eye.

"Remember. This is a mission, Hinata is a missing-nin, you are all Shinobi of Konoha. Don't make this personal, save it for when she's back here where she belongs." Tsunade said in a dangerous tone, she knows that who she decided to send wasn't exactly the best idea for the job considering their emotional ties towards Hinata. But she also knows that these four would have gone anyways. And she just really did not feel like more paperwork on four new missing-nin.

She waited until they all nodded agreeing that the mission comes first.

Tsunade sighed. No way she would actuallt beleive it, but it will have to do.

"You all leave in an hour. Your are dismissed."

End of Chapter..

Please review and fave if you like it!


	10. Chapter 10: The bond between them

SHONENX

Note -NarutoxHinataXSakura (I don't own Naruto at all...)

love triangle:

Chapter 10 - The bond between them.

The four shinobi of the leaf were ready in five minutes. They couldn't wait an hour, that would make Hinata one more hour ahead of them and that would be losing time they just don't have.

They've waited two long agonizing years for a lead and its finally here and they don't plan on letting it go to waste.

They jumped through the trees at break neck speed and since the land of river's is practically next door they arrived within twenty minutes.

Twenty long silent minutes filled with very high tension between the four konoha-nin. They stayed quiet not sure as to what to say, and not wanting to say the wrong thing.

The Pink haired kunoichi was the first to aproach the gates of Tanigakure they don't have to worry about surprising them since their Kage will surely be expecting them.

Sakura looked towards all of her teamates questioningly, they all nodded indicating that they should now enter.

They started to walk slowly through the gates, Sasuke to Sakura's left, Naruto on the right, and Neji in Naruto's right.

They passed the guard on duty who didn't stop them, probably since he's been expecting them.

Sakura turned her pink head to the left to look at Sasuke. His soft looking raven hair moving elegantly with every graceful step he stook, his cold onyx eyes looking ahead of him, he seemed as stoic as usual but there was something else there, determination. Something they all had at this point.

After all that they've been through all these years, Sakura just never stopped loving him. There was nothing she could to about it, and she wondered sometimes if Sasuke knew the everlasting affect he has over her heart. Sakura often wonder's why, Why she loved him through all that he put her and her friends throughout all these years, but realised that love is one of those thing that you just can't define. There is no reason... It just is.

After Sasuke came back things have been very strange between them, despite the love that she feels and always will feel towards the Uchiha she decided it would be best if they kept their relationship professional. Its been hard at times, but she knows its what's best for her team. And Sasuke seemed to have accepted that without question. Which hurt the Kunoichi realizing that he never felt anything towards her throughout all these years. Except maybe hate at one point.

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts when she realized that Sasuke was now looking at her with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk. The Haruno had to suppress the blush of embarrassment that was creeping onto her face, of getting caught staring at the Uchiha.

"How do you think this is going to turn out?" The pinkette said quickly not wanting for Sasuke to think she was staring at him for no reason.

Sasuke's smirk dissapeared as he looking ahead with his fine eyebrows knitting together. "I guess we'll find out soon, but It will end with Hinata coming back to Konoha." He said smoothly, causing Sakura to smile. It was easy to belive it when he sounds so convincing.

End of Chapter..

Please review and fave if you like it!


End file.
